


Зачем слону большие уши

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Написано на Марвел-фест для команды Сокола





	Зачем слону большие уши

После миссий Старк невыносим, и степень невыносимости напрямую зависит от успешности миссии. Если миссия — говно, то и Старк ведёт себя как … соответственно. Будем откровенны.

Сэм, между прочим, тоже бывает не в духе. Он в такие моменты страшен и способен выжрать все пончики из общего холодильника.

А Старк как раз принялся выедать мозг Роджерсу — и делает это талантливо, с невероятным артистизмом, даже виртуозно. Но ведь мог бы и пожалеть человека такого почтенного возраста! 

К слову, Сэм завидует человеку почтенного возраста — ему самому всего-то тридцать шесть, а уже ноет после дня за рабочим столом шея и тянет перед дождем шрам на плече. Нет, серьезно, для своих девяноста семи Роджерс — огурчик! (Старк бы добавил, что надеется: в штанах у Роджерса — не корнишон).

Тони неплох, думается Сэму. Очень неплох. Хорош даже. Но вот он открыл рот — его вечная ошибка — и воскликнул:

— Все слышали, как наш Кэп сказал нехорошее слово по общему каналу? Непристойное, грязное слово из уст нашего чистенького всеамериканского мальчика! Я уже выложил запись на ютуб, кстати.

— И ещё раз скажу, — буркнул, слегка покраснев, бедняга Стив. — Но не при даме. Убери запись из Сети. Пожалуйста.

Сэм знает, что Роджерс в курсе: нынешние женщины куда как похлеще прежних, и Роджерс от этого в восторге. И ещё знает, что Роджерс прекрасно осведомлен: Наташу умиляет, когда её называют дамой, — вот он и называет. 

— Если ты считаешь, что слова "ёбаный" я в жизни не слыхивала, то ошибаешься. Фатально, пиздецки, хуеблядски ошибаешься, — мило и ласково улыбнулась Наташа.

Наташе нравится вводить Роджерса в смущение. Что, в общем, несложно, детская забава и читерство, считает Сэм. Всё равно что погремушку у младенца отнять. Вот попробуйте ввести в смущение Старка, например...

— На ютубе уже пять тысяч просмотров матерящегося Кэпа. А на фейсбуке утверждают, что это монтаж. Только что появились теги "#КапитанНеВыражается" и "#КапитанТожеЧеловек". Это так мило! Оу, шесть тысяч просмотров!

Иногда Сэму кажется, что Старк слишком уж активно дёргает Роджерса за несуществующие косички. В другой раз, правда, решает, что именно показалось. Старк всех дергает, стиль общения у него такой. Да, наверно, и мудачизм можно назвать стилем. 

Сэм предвидел: грянет буря. У Роджерса уже начинала краснеть шея — верный признак близящейся катастрофы. 

— Эй! — сказал Сэм. — Я тут задумался внезапно. Ты ж, Старк, гений. Может, объяснишь мне, зачем слону большие уши?

— Яйца у него тоже вполне себе. Не меньше семи фунтов весом. Только причём здесь слон? — возмутился Старк, но задумался на оставшиеся десять минут полета.

Через двадцать минут Сэм стоял в душевой кабинке (горячая вода, которая никогда не кончается — счастье незамутненное) и слушал лекцию о физиологии африканских слонов, начитанную самым нудным голосом из всех, что Сэму доводилось слышать (нет, даже Ситтвел звучит веселее). ДЖАРВИС сообщил, что действует по прямому указанию мистера Старка. И, к сожалению, не может прекратить трансляцию. Лекция короткая — не более трех часов.

Тони Старк встал на тропу войны. Сэм ничего ему не сделал, просто принял огонь на себя. Попался под горячую руку. Подвернулся к случаю… Но войны объявлялись и продолжают объявляться вовсе без повода. Впрочем, Старк пожалеет.

***

— Я внимательнейшим образом прослушал всю лекцию, Тони. Было очень интересно, спасибо. Но ответа на свой вопрос я так и не обнаружил, — сообщил Сэм за завтраком, намазывая на тост джем. 

Старк вливал в себя какую-нибудь по счету кружку кофе и выглядел не очень: красные с недосыпа глаза и это выражение лица, типичное "вау, я что, еще держусь на ногах и не умер от переутомления?! иду на рекорд!"

Старк моргнул:

— Ну, терморегуляция? Большие уши как предохранитель от перегрева системы?

— Это не ответ, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Это не объясняет, почему именно уши. Почему не хвост? Почему не яйца, в конце концов? Раз уж ты о них упоминал.

Старк снова моргнул.

— О чём мы, собственно, говорим? Причем здесь вообще слоны? Это что, какой-то свежий интернет-мем, о котором я не знаю? ДЖАРВИС, почему я не в курсе последних интернет-мемов?

— Никаких интернет-мемов про слонов, сэр, — с невероятным достоинством ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Смею заметить, сэр, в последний раз вы спали в своей постели семьдесят три часа назад.

— Я подремал на верстаке часа два, — отмахнулся Старк. — Так причем здесь слоны?

О, понял Сэм. Старк в маниакальной стадии. Взрывоопасен. Непредсказуем. Способен случайно самого себя заколоть вилкой.

— Иди-ка ты спать, Тони. 

— Это проверка? Слон — это какой-то символ? Это ты сейчас как мозгоправ… тестируешь меня? Типа, не сошёл ли я с ума? Не стряс ли последние шестеренки?

— Иди спать. Иногда слон — это всего лишь слон.

Вечером Сэм стал счастливым обладателем набора из двенадцати фарфоровых слонов. Решил, что слонов в его квартиру притащил один из пяти роботов-уборщиков, которые обычно совершенно свободно шныряют среди его трусов и носков, вытирают пыль и утаскивают в утилизатор упаковки от чипсов и пивные бутылки. Это неплохие ребята, но номер пять, розовый, слишком уж пристальное внимание уделяет Сэмову белью. Смахивает на фетишизм.

***

Миссии идут слишком плотно, одна за одной, так, что между ними почти не случается просветов. И это дерьмовые миссии — у суперзлодеев, по всей видимости, что-то вроде декады достижений, ярмарки злодейских профессий или серии мастер-классов по захвату мира. Может, выпускной квалификационный экзамен в их злодейской школе. По крайней мере, с отличием диплом пока никто не защитил, в этом Сэм уверен: мир всё ещё цел.

Но если в общем — Сэм зверски устал. Он в очередной раз возвращается на квинджете в пиздецки пафосное и неприлично комфортное место, которое всё ещё не может назвать своим домом. Старк уверяет, что супергероям положено жить в чём-нибудь пафосном или, на худой конец, диком. Сэм в курсе, что Сорвиголова периодически ночует в мусорных ящиках, так что Башня не худший вариант. И всё бы ничего, но у Старка опять период гиперактивности.

— Знаешь, что я думаю насчёт слонов и их ушей, Уилсон? Может, это рудиментарные крылья? А слоны — разжиревшие колибри? Гляди, у них даже есть хоботки!

Никто не смеется — Роджерсом сегодня протерли Десятую авеню, а Халка едва не размазали по Бродвею. 

— Неплохая теория, Старк. Не лишена оригинальности, — решает Сэм. — Но я ожидал чего-то более остроумного.

Старк надувается, а Бартон склоняется к уху Романов и что-то возбужденно шепчет.

***

Сэм опознает язык — русский. Пачка выглядит очень старой и содержит чай, но какой-то сомнительный. Если судить по пачке, то это чай-пенсионер. Про пенсионеров Сэм знает — это могут быть бодрые ещё старички, но притом несносные. Наташа на пенсии наверняка освоит сто двадцать один способ убийства вставной челюстью. 

В общем, пенсионеры довольно опасны.

На коробке конкретно этого нарисован слон. Весьма уродский.

За разъяснениями Сэм направляется опять же к Наташе. Она русская, она должна знать толк в извращениях и наверняка поймёт, причем здесь слон.

Наташа приходит в восторг (а именно: её губы складываются в почти-улыбку и на миг кажется, что она не хочет никого убивать).

— Это отвратительный советский чай, Сэм, а пачке лет тридцать, наверно, — говорит она. — Не знаю, где ты её откопал.

— Мне её подкинул Тони. Нашёл сейчас у себя на кухне.

— А, ваша со Старком "слоновая тема", — многозначительно тянет Наташа. — Вы такие милые.

— Эм. 

— Это один из самых гадких чаев среди тех, что мне доводилось пить. Хуже только чай с насваем, которым меня как-то угостили в Пакистане. У этого по международной шкале классификации чаев вкус на два-три балла из десяти. К тому же он очень старый. 

— То есть его следует выкинуть?

— Ни в коем случае. Тебе, конечно, пить не стоит. А для меня это вкус детства.

— Я попрошу отметить в твоем личном деле "суицидальные наклонности".

— А, нет. Это традиционный русский мазохизм. Но это и так понятно, я ведь терплю Старка.

***

"Слоны — это символ сексуальной неудовлетворенности, — пишет Сэму Старк. — Такие громадины, а трахаются раз в пару лет. Так что большие уши — форма сублимации."

"Ты не прав. Редкий, но качественный секс приятнее, чем частый, но быстрый и скучный. Спроси любого кролика. Хотя… кому я говорю, — пишет в ответ Сэм. — Видел статью на "Гокере". Судя по ней, в постели ты отнюдь не слон."

Ночью в спальне Сэма топают слоны. Целое стадо. Эффект объемного звука, знаете ли. Сэм сует голову под подушку, но это не помогает.

***

"Большой размер — не гарантия качественного секса."

"Не вижу связи. Ты уверен, что мы по-прежнему об ушах?"

***

Сэму звонит мисс Вирджиния Поттс. Это такая женщина… Такая. У нее каблуки настолько смертоносны, что, кажется, ещё Наташу тренировали.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Уилсон, — говорит она. — Прошу прощения, что побеспокоила. Но ситуация в некотором роде… необычная. Мистер Старк два часа назад направил грант в начальном объеме трёх миллионов долларов "Фонду изучения дикой природы" на исследования ушей африканских слонов. В рамках проекта предполагается съемка серии научно-популярных фильмов. 

— О, боже.

— Именно. Я попросила его объяснить, что происходит. Он велел позвонить вам. 

Сэм не может сдержать стона.

***

"Смотрю передачу про слонов. Они всё время трахаются."

"Уши. Меня интересуют только уши."

Через семь минут приходит ответ : "О, про уши тут тоже есть. Давай ко мне. Проясним наконец вопрос."

Сэм раздумывает минут десять, но потом пишет: "ОК. Если мы по-прежнему об ушах."

***

— Об ушах, да, — хмыкает Старк. 

В его апартаментах — видеопанель на всю стену. Цвета такие живые, что заоконный Нью-Йорк кажется бледной тенью города. Вот так капиталисты лишают простых работяг их непритязательных радостей жизни.

— Пива? Виски?

Сэм неопределенно кивает и присаживается рядом.

— Когда ты в последний раз спал?

— Ты сегодня какой-то несмешной. 

На экране слоны гладят друг другу уши хоботами. Сэм задумывается над тем, зачем слонам такие длинные хоботы.

— Я Мститель. Не клоун. Я не обязан быть смешным.

— Наконец прочел свой контракт? А то я уже начинал волноваться. Ты в курсе, как забавно твоя задница смотрелась в драных штанах на последней миссии? На фейсбуке ей присвоили тег "#СоколиныеШтанишки".

Слоны на экране явно намереваются приступить к изготовлению новых слонов. Сэм задумывается над тем, зачем Старку такой длинный язык.

— Так я прошёл тест? У меня всё в порядке с мозгами?

— Не было никакого теста, Старк. Я просто пытался тебя заткнуть первым, что в голову пришло. Старая шутка, знаешь ли. А ты невообразимо много болтаешь. И что с головой у тебя непорядок, давно всем известно.

— Ты интересный парень.

— Да и ты вполне себе.

Если вдуматься, то ничего неожиданного. К тому всё и шло. Длинный язык Старка в кои-то веки приятен. Руки Старка мягки и нежны.

Сэм давненько не целовался. А трахался в последний раз вообще года два назад. Он в некотором роде слон. Глубоко в душе.

— Что за шутка? — пробормотал Старк между поцелуями.

— А. Я забыл. В чём там была. Соль. Думал, ты вспомнишь.

Одно хорошо — изготовить новых людей им со Старком не удастся.


End file.
